In the Classroom
by CSIfan8686
Summary: Oneshot. Just a little naff randomness.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own CSI, but I wish I did.**

**This is just a little naff something that was playing on my mind. Rubbish title, I know. **

**In the Classroom **

Quietly she pulls open the door and pops her head in. The room is almost completely silent apart from one voice coming from a platform down at the front. Hundreds of heads are bobbing up and down as they listen intently to the soft voice of their Professor; Professor Gilbert Grissom.

Smiling she steps into the room and shuts the door behind her, without attracting attention, and takes a seat on the edge of the back row. She listens happily to the teacher as he talks about the Blue Morpho Butterfly. He looks so happy teaching; sharing his knowledge of insects and butterflies with a room full of students, students who are actually interested in what he has to say. She hasn't seen him teach since she was in college, and she hasn't seen him look this happy for a long time. It was the same in Costa Rica, Paris and Peru, anything that had him working with insects and sharing what he knows made him glow, taking years from his features. Sure his hair is still greying but the lines across his face are now laugh lines instead of deep wrinkles caused by stress and sleep deprivation. Up until right now she's never realised how much he loves to teach.

"Blue Morphos live in the tropical forests of Latin America from Mexico to Columbia. Adults spend most of their time on the forest floor, and in the lower shrubs and trees, with their wings folded to shiels them from predators. However, when looking for mates, the Blue Morpho will fly through all layers of the forest. These beautiful creatures are usually seen by humans in clearings or down by streams where their brightness of their wings are most visible. Pilots often report to seeing swarms of them over the treetops, warming themselves in the sun. Sadly, the lifespan of a Blue Morpho is around one hundred and fifteen days, which means most of its life is spent eating… and reproducing." finishes her husband.

A few loud chuckles and giggles burst through the crowd.

"It mustn't be a bad life then, sir?" laughs a student from a row near the back.

"No, I suppose not." smiles Gil.

"Have you ever seen a Blue Morpho, sir?" asks a young woman in down in the front row.

"I have, many times, not here though. I lived in Costa Rica for a while with my wife and we would see small swarms of them down by the streams. They really are the most beautiful butterflies." he says, and Sara's sure he added emphasis onto the word 'wife'

Sara smiles at remembering the first time she'd ever seen them. A small group, of around eight, were fluttering above the stream she was walking by. It was quite a magical moment, the butterflies seemed to know she was there watching them and they all stopped flying about and hovered just above the water. It was beautiful, and all she could think was that Gil would've absolutely loved that sight. The next time she'd seen a swarm of them Gil was there with her, holding her hand and telling her all he knew about them.

"Sorry, that's all the time we have for today." says her husband to the class of teenage students. "If you could read up on the Blue Morphos for next lesson, that's be great. Enjoy your weekend." he says and turns off the overhead projector.

Sara stays seated as the class starts to pack up and leave. Slowly everyone files out of the room; all except one student, the young woman who asked a question earlier is making her way over to Grissom. Sara watches carefully from her seat as the smiling woman comes to a stop in front of her husband.

"Excuse me, Professor?"

Gil doesn't look up from his paperwork but responds quickly.

"Hi Emily."

"I was wondering if, maybe... urmm... would you like to grab a coffee with me?" she asks, smiling and giving her hair a quick flick. "It's just that I have a 'thing' for butterflies, they fascinate me, and I have a million and one questions which I'm sure you could help me with."

Slowly Grissom straightens out his papers and looks up at the big brown eyes which are watching him adoringly.

"I'm sorry, Emily, I can't. I have a class soon and I need to prepare for it. But next class i'll be happy to answer your questions." he replies.

Sara holds in a giggle as her husband flushes a light crimson.

"Oh, urm... okay. Maybe another time then." stutters Emily. "Would you like a hand setting up for your next class? I'm good with my hands..."

Sara's mouth drops open. She can't believe that she's watching another woman hit on her husband. But she's not angry, she amused.

Gil clears his throat and nervously looks around the room; searching for a distraction and clearly missing his wife as she sits watching them.

"Thanks, Emily, but I can manage. I have a few calls to make beforehand too."

"I don't bite, sir." giggles Emily. "Well... not too much..."

Okay, now Sara is starting to get annoyed. Taking a calming breath she stands up and starts to walk slowly down the steps toward the desk on the raised platform. She's almost at her destination when Gil notices her and relief washes over his face.

"Sara?" he beams.

"Sir, I'm Emily..."

"Hi." smiles Sara. "Sorry to interrupt."

"Not a problem." he replies, looking gratefully at his wife, then to Emily.

Emily spins around so fast she almost falls over. She glares at Sara for a moment until Grissom starts talking again.

"Emily, this is my wife, Sara." he says, emphasising the word 'wife' again. "Sara, this is Emily, one of the students in my entomology class.

"Hi." smiles Sara.

"You're his wife?" queries Emily, faking a smile.

"I am."

"Okay, i'll leave you both to it. Thanks Professor, I'll have my questions ready for next lesson. Bye."

"Bye." chimes Sara, as she watches a humiliated Emily run up the steps and out of the room.

Turning back to her husband she raises her eyebrows in mock irritation.

"Sara... I..."

"You want to be careful around her, she fancies you".

"I've still got it." he winks.

Sara gasps playfully and hits him on the arm.

"Thank you for coming in when you did."

"Oh, I was here for the last fifteen minutes. She puts on quite a show, doesn't she."

"Every lesson she's like that. Usually she has her hand up and asking questions throughout though. I've had a student like her before. All happy and smiley, and always wanting to know more about everything."

He wraps his left arm around Sara's waist and pulls her to him.

"Oh yeah? How did that work out for you?"

"Well, I ended up falling deeply in love with her and eventually we married."

Sara smiles and lowers her head,

"I hope I was never as obvious as her?"

"Do you really want to know the answer that?" he chuckles.

"Urm... no, actually, I don't."

Lifting her arms and placing them over his shoulders she leans in and kisses him. They softly kiss for a few moments before Sara pulls back. Their eyes lock together and they smile as the familiar feeling of complete happiness washes over them.

"Sorry, I can't stay, I'm on my way into work. I just thought I'd drop you some lunch off, and I really wanted to see you teaching again." she whispers, holding out the cool bag containing his lunch.

"Why thank you, Mrs Grissom. It's greatly appreciated."

He leans in and kisses her again but the classroom door opens and his next class spills in, cutting the kiss short.

"I'd better go, anyway. I was supposed to be at work ten minutes ago. I'll see you tonight."

"Okay." he smiles. "Stay safe. Love you."

"Love you, too. Bye.

She turns around and bounces up the steps to a few wolf whistles from a group of guys who are unpacking their laptops down in the front row. When she reaches the door she quick looks back at her husband, who is still watching her, his smiling face full of love and pride.

Pursing her lips, in that cute way she does, she winks and disappears through the door, leaving Gil smiling after her like a lovesick puppy.

**THE END **


End file.
